The Tale of Okami
by HawkfrostsAvenger
Summary: The dark lord has plagued the land for hundreds of years in his war against the god Okami. Her struggle to survive in their great war is difficult and each of her reincarnations have their own tales to tell. Old and won't be updated. I may do a remake.
1. Okami, the great goddess

In ancient times, a great goddess named Okami lived. She protected the land of Nippon from the forces of darkness using her holy powers.

She used three weapons: Solar Flare, a mirror; Lunar Beads, a rosary; Blade of Eclipse, a glaive. She used them often, but her greatest weapon was always with her. On her tail was the Celestial Paintbrush, a tool that could alter reality. She used it not only to protect the land, but to bring life.

With the brush, she could perform 13 techniques, all of which were also used by one of the Brush Gods.

Okami was mother of all life. The people of Nippon worshipped her and gave her offerings.

Unfortunately, nothing can stay right forever. Her brother Yami soon became tired of his sister being worshipped as a goddess and he ignored. He descended to the mortal world in the form of a coy fish, and using all of his powers, he summoned a great eight-headed dragon, Orochi. Orochi spread darkness across the land and brought misfortune to its people. Okami had no choice but to return to Nippon and stop him.

She took the form of a beautiful, majestic white wolf. She howled and the dark clouds disappeared to reveal the moon. Using her Celestial Brush, she painted the sun in the darkened sky.

Orochi hissed angrily, discovering that someone had ruined his dark realm. He fought Okami fiercely.

She soon stood nearly dead on her paws. Summoning the last ounce of her strength, Okami leapt into the air, high above the hissing serpent, and unleashed a blow of all her fury. Orochi fell to the ground and disappeared. Okami took a few, heavy breaths. The 13 Brush Gods circled around her.

"My friends… I'm proud of my victory- proud to die saving the land I have protected… But the threat is not gone. I'm afraid Orochi was only the first of Yami's terrible creations…" And with her dying breaths, Okami's soul flew to the heavens and her body vanished.

The world had not seen the last of the goddess, nor the Lord of Darkness.

AN/ Old, but I like this story so I'll post chapter 2. I don't own this blah blah blah... Please review~


	2. Torimasu, the impatient goddess

Torimasu

Years passed and Nippon went on living peacefully after the great goddess Okami had defeated Orochi, her brother Yami's evil servent.

Soon Yami had decided to take advantage of Nippon's time without a goddess. He created Crimson Helm, a terrible horse-like dragon monster, to bring darkness yet again.

When Crimson Helm returned darkness to the land, Okami's spirit became restless. She tried again and again to take another mortal form, but each time she failed.

The evil became stronger and stronger. Soon it began reaching the Celestial Plain. Okami's spirit became weaker and weaker until it was finally gone. The last trace of the great goddess had been lost. Or had it?

Right where Okami's spirit had rested was a beautiful, white wolf. She was identical to Okami's mortal body.

"Great Okami! You have been restored!" one of the brush gods exclaimed.

The wolf stood up. "I, Okami Torimasu, will rid Nippon of evil as the goddess Okami has done before," the goddess vowed. She howled and was sent to Nippon.

She stood face-to-face with Crimson Helm, snarling.

"Foolish wolf-god! You will perish!" he yelled, charging at Torimasu. She dodged his blow.

"Curse you!" she screamed, attacking with the Lunar Beads. She missed and he turned to run.

"You will not defeat me!" he yelled, vanishing.

"No! Curse you, Yami! You coward!" Torimasu began cursing repeatedly. She shook her head.

"Hey! What's with the language, huh?" Torimasu looked down to find a small red poncle. "What're you lookin' at?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"What do you want, poncle?"

"Don't call me poncle! I have a name! I'm Sakura, thank you!"

"What do you want?" Torimasu repeated angrily.

"Geez! What's with ya'?"

"Look, I don't have time!" Torimasu began walking away. Sakura jumped on her head. "Get off!"

"No way, Fluffy! I'm gonna' show you where to find Crimson whatever!"

Torimasu growled. "I don't need your help!"

"Yeah ya' do, Fluffy! You're gonna wander around lost for years!"

"Fine then! How do I find him, if you're so smart? Hmm?"

Sakura led Torimasu across the land of Nippon. The weather began getting colder and snow coated the ground. "Where the heck are you taking me?"

Sakura bounced on Torimasu's head. "To Kamui!"

"What the heck is that?"

"A land that was forgotten by the gods, of course! There's a village of warriors here! I think they'll be glad to help ya, Fluffy!"

"Ugh! You were supposed to take me to Crimson Helm, you idiot!" Torimasu screamed. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you! Go away, you stupid poncle!"

Sakura's small eyes stared directly at Torimasu. "If that's how it is, Fluffy, I will! But you'll regret it!"

The wolf goddess ignored the small creature's words. "Fool," she muttered, cursing under her breath. Sakura bounced away.

Suddenly the snow began to melt. "Wolf! I see you have returned!" Torimasu turned to face Crimson Helm.

"You! I'll kill you!" Torimasu attacked the monster recklessly, without strategy or any thought.

The two creatures fought for days. As the wolf grew weaker, the monster grew stronger. Soon, Torimasu, the reincarnation of the great goddess Okami, was down to her last breath. Her heart was beating quickly and unsteadily; her eyes were clouded with pain and hatred; her white fur was stained crimson from her own blood.

She lay on the ground, defeated. She expected to die a hero for giving her life for her people. Instead, before her last breath was gone and her life faded away, the Celestial Brush and her holy markings vanished. She had lost to her anger, allowing Yami to win. Crimson Helm cackled evilly as the wolf slowly lost its life.

"Goodbye, Torimasu. I thought my sister could have done better, unfortunately." Standing beside the dead wolf was a tall, dark human. His eyes were pure blood red. He laughed darkly as he walked away.

/AN/ Old… But I'll probably continue anyway (I don't own this)

Please review~


	3. Sorimasu, the trickster goddess

Sorimasu

"You've failed, Okami. The land of Nippon is mine, along with Kamui. No matter how many times you reincarnate yourself, I will destroy you."

"Master, the Spider Queen is in Tsutsa Ruins and Blight has made it to Sei-An," a black monster reported.

"Good. I want you see to it that every wolf in this land is killed. Not one will be left alive, understood?"

"Yes, Lord Yami," the creature said, bowing before running to go fulfill his orders.

Yami's palace of darkness was located in the center of Nippon. Those who travelled near were plagued with a terrible disease and died slow, painful deaths. It would be simple for the monsters to accomplish their task.

Soon their job was done. The land was free of wolves and any danger of Okami coming back. Or at least that's what they had thought.

But Yami had forgotten that Okami was a smart goddess and that her spirit would not rest until the world was light once again. She needed not a wolf's body to return to the world. Her brother didn't expect a small fox to arrive at his palace, its white fur covered in crimson markings.

"Ah, Yami. I would've expected more from you," she said, grinning and stalking around the man. He scowled at the creature.

He said nothing, striking the fox quickly with a hidden sword and knocking the creature to her side. "I'm afraid that this is the end for you once more, Okami."

"And I'm afraid that you are wrong, for I am Sorimasu, the trickster goddess." With a wink the fox vanished. A sharp pain struck the dark lord and he found the real Sorimasu standing before him, a bit of blood dripping from her mouth.

"The trickster goddess, huh?" the demon asked, clutching the wound on his shoulder. "Then perhaps Ninetails will be a good match for you." A cloud of darkness enveloped them both.

The palace vanished, leaving the fox surrounded by only endless darkness. "Copying me, are you?"

"Ninetails, the demon fox lord. Show yourself, coward!" The giant masked beast sped towards the small creature, her rasping laugh echoing through the dark battlefield.

But as they fought Sorimasu's strength began to fail. Ninetails laughed once more; ready to deal the final blow.

Her claw missed its mark and glancing down she realized that the fox goddess was gone.

AN. This chapter was difficult to write because half of it was finished when I started this story, but hopefully the next chapter will be better~ Please review~

I don't own this btw


	4. Yami, the dark lord

Yami, the Dark Lord

Okami hadn't always been Yami's enemy. In fact once they had been close, nearly inseparable. So why now was he so driven to destroy her and the land she loved so dearly?

He shook these thoughts out of his head. "I won't be ignored," he hissed. "My name will be known throughout time and I shall rule this world." The gods were to be hated for what they'd done to him.

"Lord Yami, it seems that Sorimasu has escaped." He hadn't noticed the small servant there before, and in his rage of being so easily distracted he drew his sword and sliced off his head. Blood covered the blade and the monster's body dissolved into a cloud of darkness, leaving only a pool of black liquid on the ground. "One day I shall have the pleasure of doing that to Okami," he vowed, his crimson eyes gleaming with dark ambition.

"This world will be forever coated in my darkness. I will slay all of its people and my monsters will destroy the gods. That is my wish, my only reason for living."

For many years he ruled the planet, his minions always watching for Okami to return. But she did not. Two hundred years went by and Yami's rule became so powerful that none opposed him. Then three hundred years. Then four. It seemed that Nippon had not hope at all.

But one fateful day the sun shone for the first time in centuries. Okami's spirit had returned from its resting place. Yami ordered his minions to find Okami and to destroy her once more. She must be stopped before she can defeat one of his minions.

But one day he received word that the warriors of the Oina tribe in Kamui had killed some of his troops. Later he learned that a white wolf had helped them. In his anger he went to the icy land himself, followed by the demon owls Lechku and Nechku.

He sent his minions ahead and watched as they were destroyed by the white wolf, her proud gaze telling him that it was in fact another reincarnation of his sister. He glared before turning and leaving.

"_Why are you running?"_

_Because… I… I don't know…_

"_Are you too weak?"_

_No! I can defeat her!_

"_Then why?"_

_I… _

The darkness within the demon hissed in rage, telling him to turn back and fight. But something kept him from doing so. Perhaps he was afraid, but he had no reason to be. After all, the world was his. The people lived in fear and their blood stained the grass crimson.

"I am the great Lord of Darkness. I have no need to fight the battles of my minions."

AN. I felt like writing about Yami to try and develop him a bit more. I think I made him too reluctant…

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Please review~


End file.
